Villain Chronicles Part 2 - Gaston
by Animecheetah
Summary: One Shot about how Gaston might be able to get his revenge against the Beast a.k.a. Prince Adam.


**Animecheetah**: I'm writing this series because the villains actually have potential to win against the Heroes, but they ultimately fail. Well, Gaston will have his revenge against the Beast for stealing Belle away from him.

* * *

Villain Chronicles: Part 2 – Gaston

_Gaston's Deal_

"And what favor does the mighty Gaston need this time?" a tall, grey skinned man asked grinning as he rubbed his hands together with anticipation. His hair was a light brown, long and greasy, which was held in place by a crimson ribbon. His clothes were that of a wealthy man: navy blue suit with a crimson trim, and black heeled shoes also trimmed with crimson as to make him seem an inch or two taller than this man actually was. The man's blue eyes looked up at the man before him, who was easily three feet taller than he was, waiting for his returning customer to speak his request. "If you've come to thank me for bringing you back to life, you're welcome."

"I didn't –" Gaston began, but was cut off by the grey skinned man.

"Then I suppose you thanked the triplets for the deed," the grey skinned man chuckled, "Though I suspect you're here about a certain women, whom you lost to a _beast_."

Gaston nodded, "I need you to make Belle love me, not the beast."

"Not so fast dearie," the grey skinned man said, clicking his tongue and pointing his index finger at Gaston. "I can't make anyone love someone else, especially if Belle and her prince have _true_ love."

"You are one of the most powerful beings in the realm!" Gaston roared taking the grey skinned man's dress coat in his hands and lifting the grey skinned man up so that they were eye level. "Of course you, out of all of them, can do such a thing. You brought me back from _Hell_ did you not?"

"Even I can not break one of the universal rules of the realms, dearie." The grey skinned man replied calmly before dissolving into smoke and then reappearing a few feet away sitting on a tree trunk. One leg was crossed over the other. His right arm was crossed over his torso with his left elbow balancing on it and his head resting contentedly in the palm of his hands. "Though, I can simply make the beast simply go away."

Gaston thought about this, one hand on his hip while the other stroked his chin, "Tell me more."

"For the right price, your Belle's true love will be nothing more than a lost memory." The grey skinned man chuckled, "With the Prince out of the picture you'll be able to step in and sweep Miss Belle right off her feet."

"No one will remember the beast?"

"You could say the beast never existed."

"Excellent!" Gaston exclaimed grinning. "Belle will be mine. It's a deal."

"Hold on dearie, you don't know the price you'll have to pay." The gray skinned man chuckled, though he knew Gaston might not like the cost of his request. He paused merely for dramatic effect and watched Gaston's expression change from intrigued to impatience. "All magic has its price, Gaston."

"Yes, yes, get on with it." Gaston replied crossing his arms across his chest and tapping his left fingers on his right arm. "Tell me your price!"

"The price to be with your Belle is your first born babe." He said pointing once more at Gaston with his index finger. "Can you and your wife-to-be be able to handle that? After all, you'll have the women you want."

"Yes, it's a deal." Gaston replied after a quick moment of thought and a shrug. "We'll have six or seven anyways."

"Good, good." The grey skinned man said jumping up and walking over to his client. He took a vile out of his pocket and held it out for Gaston to see. "Send this vile of perfume to your Belle. When she opens it the magical vapors will do the rest."

"This had better work, Rumpelstiltskin." Gaston stated taking the vile from the grey skinned man.

"I guarantee it will, Gaston, it will." Rumpelstiltskin laughed as his client walked away back through the forest.

* * *

**Animecheetah**: So, how'd you all like it? Also, any suggestions on which Disney Villain to do next?


End file.
